


Coffee Dates

by Nagakami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee date, Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Iverson being a dick, Langst, M/M, Modern AU, Platonic! Klance, Romance, lance being insecure, matt being a good boyfriend, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagakami/pseuds/Nagakami
Summary: "Don't care about Iverson's opinion. It doesn't and shouldn't matter to you. It's why I like you a latte."





	Coffee Dates

"How are your classes going?" Matt asked his boyfriend, his sweater covered hands around the cup as he took a cautious sip at the hot contents inside. He was delighted to taste the coffee, it sweet on his tongue.

Lance groaned, slumping down as he rested his head onto the table. Matt laughed at his theatrics. He was thankful that the coffee shop was fairly empty otherwise the pair would have received many glances. He sipped again at his coffee. "That bad huh?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at Lance as the other man turned his head up.

"Iverson's still a dick." He replied out, his arms folded in front of him as he rested his chin on top. Matt couldn't agree more, he hadn't like Iverson either when he was in college. Heck, he was sure Shiro hadn't even liked him.

"Oh McClain." Lance moved back mimicking Iverson badly leaned back in his chair, gesturing wildly. "You should be more like Kogane," He raised his left hand curled it into a fist, "And Shirogane." He raised his right hand up in a similar way. "I'm so undeniably in love with my students that I'll do anything to gain their attention. I'll even literally lick their arses."

Matt laughed, moving his hand to cover his mouth as he quickly set his cup down on top of the table. "Lance!" He called out still with a couple of chuckles.

Lance shrugged before slumping again. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, looking to Matt slightly down. "I'm just," He began tiredly as if he was resigned. "Its always like this, isn't it?" His eyes moved over to Matt wanting the confirmation.

His boyfriend didn't say anything, just giving Lance his full attention. Chatter from the other customers filled the coffee shop but Matt focused solely on his boyfriend.

"I'm always second fiddle." He started, eyes downcast. "No matter what I do, its not enough. I can always do better." He shoulders sagged as if the weight of the world was on them. "I don't compare to Keith or Shiro... They're both great, geniuses and well liked." He wouldn't admit it often but it did hurt. Every time he got rejected or pushed away, it hurt. He moved his hand to the edge of the table, gripping it lightly. He wouldn't cry. Not here.

"Hey." Matt piped up, reaching his hand out towards Lance. He placed them on top of his boyfriends, giving a soft squeeze. Lances grip lessened, his hands just resting on the surface. "Don't ever compare yourself to others." He advised. Lance looked up, meeting his eyes. "It doesn't do you any good. Makes you focus on everything you're bad at."

Like how he didn't have a 'thing' like the others? He wasn't smart, or talented in anyway. He was just a Latino boy all the way from Cuba.

Matt wasn't having any of it. "I, for one, think you're awesome." He smiled when Lance looked to him shocked. "You're a great social person, always trying to make friends." He explained tapping his finger against Lances hand. "Remember that one time you guys went hiking? Tell me what happened with Keith."

Oh that hiking trip had been a disaster at first. It had been Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance who'd gone. The boys shared a teny whilst Pidge was cosy all by herself. It had been a time when Keith and Lance weren't exactly friends and more so rivals. Hunk had been sleeping in between them so they wouldn't argue and it had worked. They'd fallen asleep quickly enough with no issues. It was when he had woken up at night due to some shuffling did he actually understand. Keith had issues. Legitimate issues that Lance was so shocked about. The other guy wasn't used to having friends, in fear of being abandoned like his mother had done before. When he had broken down in tears, Lance was there. Rivalry or not, he understood. And like hell he would have leave anyone alone to cry, even Keith. After that the two seemed to get along more, just a mutual understanding for one another.

"I comforted him." He mumbled out, turning his gaze away.

Matt nodded. "Even when you weren't friends. And you two are tighter than ever now." He grinned before thing of another point. "You're very caring too. Always looking after Hunk and making sure Pidge actually sleeps." It was a joke within the group that Lance was the mom friend. He always pestered his friends to eat and sleep, claiming self care was important. He gave a breath of a laugh at the groups antics and all the stress and worry they placed him through.

"You're an amazing person." Matt praised him causing Lance to blush slightly. "You try hard at anything you do and that's all anyone can ask for. And don't care about Iverson's opinion. It doesn't and shouldn't matter to you."

Lance didn't say anything, just soaking in his words. He was honestly lucky to have Matt. He was one of the only people who could keep pace with him. Whether it be when he was happy and energetic, or when he was sad and sluggish. Matt was always there by his side, supporting him.

A grin came onto his face as he leaned in slightly closer to Lance from across the table. "It's why I like you a latte." Lance blinked slightly before snorting.

"That was bad." He laughed out, shaking his head. Matt shrugged moving back as he took his coffee back in hand. "I could have done so much better than that."

"Go on then." Matt piped up challengingly, taking a long sip from his coffee.

Lance rested his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek in his hand as he purred out to Matt. "They call me coffee because I can grind so fine." He ended with a wink.

Matt sputtered from his drink, laughing as he looked to his boyfriend. "Lance!"


End file.
